A God's Purr
by NGDTfanfiction
Summary: After choosing a new G.O.D kairon finds a new member to add to his squad


On a cold, soft morning, Kairon went to Earth to declare that Sub will be replacing his title as a G.O.D. Only just a few gathered to hear, but among was Lith.  
Kairon noticed Lith and thought to himself. Then after everyone left, he grabbed Lith by the tail.

''Hey there kitten..'' He said, whispering to Lith in his ear, pulling the fragile kitten close.

''U-u-uhh..''' Said Lith, who was awfully struck with tense fear.

''May i ask... would you come to my home with me this evening..?'' Said Kairon, petting Lith's soft head, gently scratching his ears*

Lith purred and mumbled ''..O-ok..'' Then after that, Kairon and Lith vanished, appearing on his home planet.

''..Welcome to my world..'' Said Kairon, giving Lith a soft smile.

Lith's eyes sparkled, never have seen such a place. ''W-woah...you..live here…?''

''Indeed...but it is quite lonely..'' Said Kairon, pulling Lith close, groping his rather large soft plump ass.

Lith's face had completely gone red, it was his first time being groped. Kairon had tilted Lith's head up, his lips pressing against Lith's. They kissed for a good minutes, and Kairon ''So..let us have fun shall we..'' Said Kairon, ripping off his clothes, exposing his monstrous 50 inch meat to Lith.

Lith had never felt so scared, never expecting a man to have such a big shaft, but Kairon had forced Lith to his knees, his shaft hardening and pressing against Lith's face, throbbing and the smell, the musk of it was making Lith drool.

''..Y-your..so big sir..'' Said Lith, slowly feeling Kairon's shaft, his soft small paw hands gripping such a big meaty stick. Lith couldn't resist but bury his face between Kairon's balls, sniffing, loving the musk it had.

''..If you like it so much then make that mouth of yours work..'' Said Kairon with a tone of dominance.

Lith nodded, and slowly dragged his tongue against the giant cock, his steamy hot breath warming the giant thing as his tongue, rough as sandpaper, dragged along the shaft, along every massive vein that was showing.  
Kairon moaned, never expecting Lith's tongue to be so good, he pat the kitten and demanded he sucked him off right now.  
Lith obeyed his new master, and slowly sucked the tip, licking it all over, his cravings got worse and worse as the taste of the cock was so addicting. Lith immediately started swallowing every inch, consuming the shaft completely, his soft feminine lips meeting Kairon's pubic mound, yet it was smooth, just the way Lith likes it. He began to suck Kairon Off, slurping and coating his cock with his kitten saliva, his hot breath warming the penis up. Kairon moaned, never expecting Lith again, to even handle such a giant cock. Lith stared up at his master, loving his giant penis, sucking it more and more, purring with passion. Kairon went super sayian, trying his best to not cum, but Lith had started to play with Kairon's big heavy balls, forcing Kairon to even go True SSJG, but Lith had surpassed him. He shoved the giant ball sack inside his mouth, licking it as the shaft rested inside his throat. Kairon yelled and released a gallon of thick, sticky, smelly sperm down the kitten's throat.

''I-impossible..!'' Said Kairon, who was so shocked Lith could even do that. ''Y-you made me cum..! N-no woman in all my life has been able to do so…''

Lith moaned, pulling away from Kairon's big wet penis. ''..I-i..have my ways master..''

Kairon grabbed Lith, forcing him into bed and ripped his clothes off and spanked the kittens plump ass with his giant cock.

Lith moaned out ''Ah..!..Ahh..! M-master..please..put it in me..!'' His big ass jiggling from such rough spanks.

''..Oh..? Guess it's time to make you suffer the wrath of a True God..'' Said Kairon, spreading the kittens ass cheeks, prodding the tip against Lith's soft pink asshole.

Lith gasped and looked away, ready for his master to enter his ass. Kairon slowly shoved his cock inside.

''AAHH!'' Lith screamed, clawing the bed as he felt Kairon's cock rip his ass open, stretching his insides and making his stomach bulge. Kairon grabbed Lith's tail and began to fuck him hard, his heavy balls slapping against the kittens ass, making it jiggle and making Lith jolt forward, screaming in pain.

''MASTER IT HURTS, YOUR GODLY COCK IS TOO MUCH!'' Screamed Lith, who wanted mercy for his now un-virgin ass, but Kairon didn't listen. Kairon was pounding Lith like there was no tomorrow, grunting and groaning in pleasure but pain, for Lith's ass was tight beyond imagination, squeezing his cock with such pressure, even if Kairon was in TSSG, it was hurting his penis, but he didn't care and kept fucking Lith.

Hours passed, and Kairon had released 25 gallons of cum inside Lith. Lith was unconscious, he had thrown up almost all the cum and couldn't move. Kairon snuggled his kitten close, his cock resting inside Lith's asshole still.

''Your my wife now..'' Said Kairon, kissing Lith's cheek before falling asleep. Lith purred, holding his new husband close.

had led Lith to his room.


End file.
